goanimaticafandomcom-20200213-history
The GoGang Adventures Of The KND
Created By Pingy Animatronic. This GoGang Episode is a Crossover Half-Hour Special. Plot Pingy and the GoGang Find themselves in an alternate dimension known as the KND universe. Cast *Young Guy as Pingy and Senpai *Paul as Igor the Mii *Eric as Carkle, Numbuh 1 and DanTDM the Animator *Brian as Mordecai, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4 and IA *Ivy as Numbuh 3 *Kayla as Sophie and Numbuh 5 *Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya and Chica *Brian, Eric, Paul, Kayla, Princess as The Delightful Children From Down The Lane Transcript and Friends are Walking Down GoCity Spots a Portal Pingy: "What is Zis?" Sophie: "Maybe It's a Portal!" Igor: "Sophie's Right." Pingy: "Then Let's Get Into It!" and Friends Goes Into The Portal Intro Plays The GoGang Adventures Of KND Theme the Intro Ends Gang lands on the KND Universe from a portal. Igor: "W-What we're doing here?" Pingy: "This must be the KND World." Igor: "Well, i must confess, Numbuh 3 was my 3rd Waifu, and i am very embrassed of this fact. that was back on 2011." Sanae: "Yeah..." Igor: "Not to mention i am a male yandere." IA: "I Am Going To Join The Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" Pingy: "No! IA!" IA: "Well Im Joining Them Anyways" Joins The Delightful Children From Down The Lane Igor: "GOD DARN IT!" Gang spots the KND Treehouse. Igor: "I think we found it..." Gang Enters the Treehouse. Igor: "This treehouse is AWESOME!" Numbuh 1: "Freeze Intruders!" Pingy: "Woah Dude! Were Not Intruders!" Igor: "Yeah!" Numbuh 1: "Then why you did enter the Treehouse without warning?!" Igor: "We didn't know we needed to warn to enter the treehouse!" Pingy: "And My Worst Rival IA Has Joined The Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" Igor: "Yeah." Goes to The Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "What Can I Do For You?" IA: "I Came To Help!" Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "Splendid! We Wil Destroy KND!" to the KND Numbuh 3: "Hello! Did Somebody Took My Rainbow Monkey Doll?!" Igor: "It wasn't me." Sanae: "Me Neither!" 4 is Seen Holding Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkey Doll Numbuh 4: "I Hate Rainbow Monkeys! Im Gonna Throw Them Away To The Trash Can!" 4 Is Gonna Throw Away The Rainbow Monkey Doll That Numbuh 3 is Looking For Igor: "OH CRAAAAP!" uses his powers to push the Rainbow Monkey doll towards Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4: "WHAT THE-" Rainbow Monkey Doll Lands Softly On Numbuh 3's Head 3 Gets Angry At Numbuh 4 Numbuh 4: "Oh Uh." Igor: "RUN FOR YOUR LIFES! NUMBUH 3 WILL YELL!" Pingy: "Duck and Cover!" Igor, Carkle, Sophie, Mordecai, Sanae and Chica quickly Duck and Cover Numbuh 3: "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO THROW AWAY MY RAINBOW MONKEY DOLL YOU RAINBOW MONKEY HATER!" Numbuh 4: "RAINBOW MONKEYS ARE STUPID!!!!" 4 Slaps Numbuh 3's Face Igor: "Numbuh 1! Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 are fighting!" Numbuh 1: "STOP THIS FIGHTING NONSENSE!!!!" 3 and Numbuh 4 Stops Fighting 3 is Crying Because Numbuh 4 Slapped Her In The Face Igor: "Jesus Christ!" Sanae: "She's Crying!" Pingy: "Wait! I Got This!" is Singing Lullaby to Numbuh 3 Off-Key Igor: "What is going on now? is that a off-key Lullaby?" Sanae: "Yep!" 3 is Still Crying Pingy: "Great! I am Not Good at Singing!" Igor: "Let me do something." Surrounds Numbuh 3 with Rainbow Monkey Dolls 3 Is Happy With Rainbow Monkey Dolls Igor: "That Oughta Do it!" Numbuh 3: "Weeeeeeee!" Igor: "Bam! Problem Solved!" minus Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 Giggles. Sanae: "How you knew she liked rainbow monkeys?" Igor: "Duh, i used to watch KND on my childhood!" 2 and Numbuh 5 comes Downstairs Numbuh 2: "Hey! What's All The Ruckus?" Numbuh 5: "And What Are You Guys Giggling About?!" Igor: "I don't know!" Sanae: "We giggled after Numbuh 3 got happy." to IA and The Delightful Childern from Down the Lane Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "So IA! We Will Conquer GoCity!" and DCFDTL Does an Evil Laugh back to KND Igor: "Hey Guys! Have you heard of Walfas? Wait, That's for another Movie." Pingy: "Nice!" Numbuh 1: "Splendid!" Igor: "Wait, What we're talking about?" to DCFDTL and IA Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "We Will Go To The Portal To Destroy GoCity With IA!" and IA Goes to The Portal That Leads Them To GoCity to the Gand and KND, Again! Igor: "Let me show what is Walfas." Pulls out a Laptop with Unlimited Wifi and opens the link to [http://www.walfas.org/flash/create.swf Walfas' Create.swf.] Numbuh 3: "Looks Good for me!" Giggles Numbuh 4: "Bleh, Touhou is for girls!" Igor: "Numbuh 4, just because NEARLY EVERYBODY on Touhou is a girl dosen't mean it's for girls!" 4 Dresses Up in a Pizza Costume Numbuh 4: "I Will Sing The Pizza Song and That Will Prove That Stinking Touhou a Lesson! 4 Sings The Pizza Song Chica: "PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" is Chasing Numbuh 4 in a Pizza Costume Igor: Pingy Animatronic (User) "Were you supposed to make a reference to How to make FNAF Not Scary?" Pingy (User): "Uh? Yeah." Igor: "Good to hear," Numbuh 4: "HELP! THERE IS A ANIMATRONIC CHICKEN CHASING ME!" Igor: "Considering Numbuh 4 is Fearless, i think i did a Out of Character Moment." at GoCity... to IA and DCFDTL Conquering GoCity Delightful Children From Down The Lane: So IA! We Will Use Our Delightfulize Ray! and IA Zaps Every People and Users in GoCity with The Delightfulize Ray and Users Turns into Delightful Slaves Kimble Makes a Cameo Appearance Being Delightfulized Along With The Delightfulized Good Users Alex Kimble: "I am The Delightful Childern and IA's Minion!" Laughs Back to KND 4 Takes Off His Pizza Costume is Biting The Empty Costume Like a Dog Chica: "Eww! This Tastes Like Sweat! Spits it Out Igor: "THAT PIZZA COSTUME ISN'T REAL PIZZA!" Facepalms Numbuh 4: "Ha! That Will Teach You That Im Pizza!" Numbuh 1: I Heard Trouble in GoCity! Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door! Especially Pingy, Igor, Sophie, Carkle, Mordecai, Sanae, and Chica! Battle Stations! Go To The Portal To Save GoCity Found Out The DCFDTL and IA Closed The Portal To Lead us To GoCity Pingy: "Awww Crab Nuggets!" Igor: "I'm going to Hjiack the story." Hijacks the Portal and it's open again Igor: "See, i'm unstoppable, because the good guys always win!" Go To GoCity Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Oh No! It's Stinky's Stupid Friends! Let's Form Our Slaves into a Giant Robot! Forms The Delightfulized Users into a Giant Robot Pingy: "This Ain't Good! and Plus I am Not Stinky!" Igor: "FIRE STORM!" uses Fire Storm aganist the Robot. Gets The Pizza Launcher and Launches Pizzas at The Robot Pizzas Land On The Robot's Arms Chica: "PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Nibbles The Pizza On The Robot's Arms Igor: "Even More References to How to make FNAF Not Scary!" uses Blue Flare at the Robot. Delightful Robot Uses Delightfulize Flare Blast on His Mouth Gets Delightfulized Sanae Slaps Igor, Returning Igor to normal. Igor: "Wait, How?" Sanae: "Don't ask!" has a idea, He decides to slap BLU Engineer. Engineer builds Sentries aganist the Robot. Igor: "Hahaha!" Prepares The Babbleberry Pie Catapult Sophie: "I Will Stop This Giant Robot With Babbleberry Pies!" Babbleberry Pie Launches on The Robot's Windshield Delightful Robot Uses Delightfulize on Sophie Gets Delightfulized Sophie Delightfulized: You Will Obey Delightful Children From Down The Lane! slaps Sophie, returning her to normal. Igor: "If somebody gets delightfulized, Just slap him or her to return him or her to normal!" GoGang starts charging a attack aganist the Robot. Drops Sardine on Top of The Robot's Head Mighty Eagle From Angry Birds Attacks The Robot. Numbuh 1: "That's One Big Eagle!" Numbuh 5: "You Said It!" Igor: "OUR SPECIAL ATTACK WAS SARDINE? to summon the mighty Eagle?!" Pingy: "Yeah..." Robot Topples and Falls Users Came Back to Normal and IA Gets Arrested By KND Territory Numbuh 1: "Our Work Here Is Done!" Numbuh 2: "You Said it Mate" Numbuh 3: "It Was Super Duper Fun!" Numbuh 4: "Right Numbuh 3" Numbuh 5: "What's The Hold Up?! Let's Go Back To The Portal!" KND Goes Back to Their Universe Pingy, Mordecai, Igor, Sanae, Sophie, Carkle, and Chica: "Bye! We Wish You Good Luck!" and DCFDTL are at KND Prison Are Planning To Escape DanTDM the Animator: hey Pingy, what's up Pingy: i'm good DanTDM the Animator: do you want to hangout with me tomorrow Pingy: yes DanTDM the Animator Igor: Pingy, why is DanTDM the Animator here with you Pingy: he is going on a hangout tomorrow Igor: ok tomorrow Pingy: DanTDM the Animator, wake up DanTDM the Animator: hello Pingy Pingy: let's go on a hangout DanTDM the Animator: ok the restraunt Pingy; DanTDM the Animator, this is good food, right DanTDM the Animator: yes it is Pingy: I love you DanTDM the Animator: I love you too be contuned Trivia *This Episode Reveals That Pingy Is Not Good at Singing. *This is The First Episode Where The KND Appears. *Father is Absent in This Crossover Special. *The Walfas' Create.swf would be later used as the main animation program to GoGang: Walfaized. *The IA on this movie is not really IA, but IA (Pingy's Version) *Mordecai, Sanae, And Chica Are The Only Ones to Not Appear On The Title Card. Category:GoGang Series Category:Crossovers Category:GoGang Season 3